Duplicate
by Mint-Chocolate-Leaves
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt probably should have stayed away from Berlin. If he had, he would've never learnt that he was the 'human counterpart' of the country Prussia. And if he'd never met Prussia... then he would've saved himself a whole load of trouble. Eventual PruCan.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Gilbert Beilschmidt should have probably expected that something strange would happen to him when he stepped foot on that train. It always started when people took that first step on a train, or left home that the odd adventures happened. However, there was one thing that Gilbert could admit: he wasn't on an adventure; he was just looking for a pass time while he ditched school.

Gilbert hated school – it was probably the one thing that he hated over everything else, and Gilbert hated quite a few things that weren't classified as 'awesome'. This hatred for learning the normal way was what caused him to only show up to class when exams were nearing.

Everything associated with school was boring anyway. Classes were dull; teachers were brainless adults who didn't know how to have fun, and the other pupil's were just plain tedious. The entire school's population (excluding Gilbert himself,) were losers to Gilbert. They didn't have an interesting back story, nor had they ever done anything that stood outside of society's standards.

_Sometimes, _Gilbert thought venomously as he passed money to the ticket man at the train station, _living in East Germany was just so normal._ And normal was boring.

The idea of seeing the world was a much-loved dream of Gilbert's. As he was passed a train ticket, Gilbert quickly wandered off to the train he'd be boarding, giving a curt nod to the ticket salesman. School could wait, he decided.

Running a hand through his hair, Gilbert decided that he would take a week to relax and unwind in Berlin. He'd always wanted to go to Berlin, having never been to the capital before, and as he plugged his headphones into his ears, he could barely contain his own excitement. Taking a novel out of his bag – he had a secret love for reading that he'd never admit to – Gilbert settled into his seat by the window.

He almost didn't notice the woman who glared at him as she made her way towards her seat – almost. She had long brown hair that had a flower in and she wore a green dress. Gilbert wondered why she was glaring at him, having never seen her before in his life.

She looked around three or four years his senior, so Gilbert knew that they'd never met through school. He'd remember her face, after all. As she walked past him, the woman continued to glare at Gilbert in disdain. The albino almost wanted to ask what he'd done to displease her, but otherwise told himself that he didn't care, and that her answer would just be 'un-awesome' and petty.

Instead, Gilbert focused back on his book, enjoying how suitable it seemed for the train ride.

...

When the train stationed in Berlin hours later, Gilbert let out a relieved sigh. While he found that train rides were enjoyable enough, he'd soon grown bored of sitting in one place. Making sure to remember to take bring his suitcase and backpack with him, Gilbert departed from the train with expert speed. It felt nice to stand on his two feet after such a long train ride.

Outside the train station the weather was sunny. It was definitely a difference to the rain in the city Gilbert had just come from. Already, Gilbert had an idea that he would love Berlin.

The streets of Berlin were busy compared to back east he soon learned, though they were much more homely. They seemed warmer, and it wasn't because it was sunnier in Berlin, but because it felt as if Gilbert had been here before.

Walking suddenly felt more difficult, and so Gilbert sat down on one of the nearby benches. Placing his suitcase between his legs, he tapped on the handle as he thought up ideas of how he would spend the week.

He'd have to find a hotel to stay in, Gilbert quickly realised. A hotel that didn't take up all the money he'd saved, Gilbert noted, as he sat back on his bench. The sun was bleeding out on the horizon, a perfect sunset, and quickly, Gilbert took out his phone to take a quick picture of the colours on his phone.

Looking down at his phone, Gilbert realised he needed to charge his phone, and quickly. Dismissing this problem, Gilbert decided that he just wanted to spend a bit more time wandering around the capital.

He was still walking when he heard a shout from behind him. Turning his head abruptly, Gilbert stopped his walk to watch the person who had shouted run up to him. Frozen for a moment, Gilbert had to warn himself that he could be in danger, and that if push came to shove, a fight might be compulsory.

"Hey you," Gilbert heard the man shout again as he ran closer and closer towards him. The man was around the same height as him, wearing what looked like military clothes. "Yeah, you," the man added when he noticed Gilbert looking at him.

The man stopped around five metres away from Gilbert, grinning up at him. It was dark, and thus hard to make out the details of the other's face, but Gilbert definitely knew that the man was grinning. And that like Gilbert, he too was an albino.

"You're an albino as well?" The man asked, even though he could obviously see that Gilbert's hair was white. Confused, all Gilbert could do was nod numbly at the question. The stranger continued to speak, "do you know how rare it is to see Albino's around? I've only ever met one other in my life, and boy was he an ass. Anyways the names east, it's nice to meet you."

The stranger struck his hand out to Gilbert, who shook it in a confused daze. Was everyone who lived in Berlin so strange? And why did the stranger's voice sound so familiar?

"I'm Gilbert." He stuttered in response, before jerking his hand back in surprise. The stranger did just that as well. With his eyes, Gilbert desperately searched the stranger's face to understand just who he was. The stranger did exactly that, his red eyes widening in shock. Even more confused, Gilbert took a step back. The answer came to him almost immediately after he'd stepped backwards, the answer as to where he'd heard the voice before.

It was as if he'd talked to himself, because it was his own.

* * *

Additional Notes:

_Well... that went well... I quite like this idea of having both countries and human counterparts in the same story. This is going to focus around Gilbert and Prussia obviously, as they're the main characters. The countries have their country names, and the human counterparts have the human names. Ex: Prussia – country, Gilbert – human counterpart. And oh, just to say, the countries have slightly different personalities to their counterparts._

_That was probably obvious, but I just wanted to clarify it for anyone who didn't understand. The next chapter should be up soon, so bug me endlessly if it's not up within a week or two. I guess that's all there is to it so far, so I'll see you guy's next chapter,_

_Ciao, Mint~_


	2. Chapter 2

_One_

Gilbert watched in silent fear as East's eyes narrowed angrily. It seemed that he too had made the connection between their voices, and Gilbert had to take another step back in terror at the glare he received. Quickly tightening his fist around the handle to his suitcase, Gilbert wondered whether he should bolt as fast as he could back to the train station. Berlin was just too strange, Gilbert decided, and definitely not the kind of strange he wanted to associate himself with.

East's eyes flickered down to Gilbert's suitcase, as if he'd noticed Gilbert's grip increasing. For a while, the two stood almost silently in front of each other, until 'East' growled,

"Who are you really? A spy?"

Gilbert really wanted to tell 'East' that he was only seventeen and what were the chances that he was a spy? But he immediately stopped himself by biting on his tongue. The stranger looked pretty pissed off after all. Taking another step back, Gilbert tried to calculate in his head how long it would take to sprint to a busier street. Maybe a minute if he was fast enough? Maybe two if he had to drag his suitcase along with him, the case would no doubt slow him down, no matter how slow it was.

Terrified out of his mind at how the stranger had the same voice as him, Gilbert couldn't find his voice. It took the stranger repeating his earlier question to bring Gilbert out from his thoughts and back into the reality of his situation. His mind reeling, Gilbert bent down in front of his suitcase opening the front zip with shaking hands.

"What're you doing?" East asked. His red eyes were still angry, but he also seemed confused at Gilbert's sudden action. Taking advantage of East's momentary confusion, Gilbert lied,

"I'm getting my I.D."

If they had the same voice, Gilbert reasoned, wouldn't they know how the other's voice went when lying? East nodded in understanding, seeming to approve his statement. Pulling out a random piece of card, Gilbert zipped the suitcase shut, before looking up at East. East was watching him expectedly, and so Gilbert held up the piece of card as if to claim that he'd found it.

Turning back to his suitcase and acting completely on impulse, Gilbert placed both his hands on the handle. Using all of the strength in his body, Gilbert threw the suitcase at East, adrenaline rushing through his veins. Caught off guard, East didn't stand a chance when the suitcase hit him in the stomach, the handle forcefully colliding with his nose.

Gilbert tried to pretend he didn't hear the crack as he started to sprint down the road to the street he'd previously come from. He also pretended that he hadn't heard East let out a pained growl. Instead Gilbert raced away with such haste that he was reminded almost immediately of a bullet speeding across the battlefield.

Everything that was happening to him was so _not _awesome. Behind him, he could hear the infuriated shouts of East. One look over his shoulder confirmed that the stranger was trailing after him, one hand on his nose in attempt to stop the blood that was spurting out of it.

Gilbert winced; he wasn't very good with blood. In fact, if he hadn't been pumped with adrenaline, he would have probably felt light headed at the sight of it – it was funny, considering how many fights Gilbert had been over the years.

East was a very fast runner it seemed, as fast Gilbert was, if not slightly faster. Did East train constantly to keep in top condition? Gilbert would bet on it. In fact, he would bet that his chances of getting away from East were probably very low – his death was probably very inevitable now.

Perhaps Gilbert was being dramatic, but if East had thought that he was spy then obviously he was a very important person. And if East was a very important person, then obviously he could have Gilbert detained and thrown in jail for the rest of his life. Going to jail was pretty much like a death sentence in Gilbert's books, so he had to get away.

Picking up his pace at the sound of East's footprints nearing closer, Gilbert realised that he was at a disadvantage. He didn't know the streets of Berlin.

"Listen!" Gilbert panted, trying to be loud as he skidded around a corner, "I don't know why you'd think I'm a spy, but I'm sorry for throwing my suitcase at you! It wasn't an awesome thing to do, and I'm sorry!"

The footprints still echoed against the ground, even after Gilbert turned into a street that had many people walking around. Glad that there were more people to hopefully distract East, Gilbert weaved in and out of the small crowds outside restaurants and bars. East had good eyesight, Gilbert realised, when he took a second to look over his shoulder to see the man still pursuing him.

"Oh shit..." Gilbert muttered when he saw that East was even closer now. Who knew that someone could be so fast at running?

A heavy force hit Gilbert in the back, catching him by surprise. Falling to the floor quickly, Gilbert shielded his face from being crushed by the pavement, snapping his wrist instead. A sharp pain shot up his wrist, and Gilbert couldn't help but let out a yelp in pain.

"You crazy bastard, what the hell is wrong with you!" Gilbert cried in a mix of agony and irritation. East smiled smugly at him, grabbing onto Gilbert's other wrist, and dragging him up to face him.

"It's what you fucking deserve for breaking my nose!" East replied, as he started dragging him down the street. East stopped after a while to look back at Gilbert with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you look exactly like me?"

"Why do you look like me?" Gilbert quipped back through gritted teeth, ignoring the tears that sprung to his eyes at the pain. He'd never sprained a bone before, let alone broken one, this pain was completely new to him.

East narrowed his eyes again, but regained his walk down the road, dragging Gilbert after him. Gilbert remained silent for most of the walk to wherever East was taking him, delirious from the pain, and dizzy from the shock it had brought to him. It wasn't until East took a key from his pocket did Gilbert speak,

"Are you going to kill me? Because if you are going to kill me off, then can I ask for something lemony first? I really do like lemons... and pancakes... can I have some lemon pancakes?"

East raised his eyes at Gilbert in irritation, before letting out a loud, obnoxious laugh that rang through the street. It calmed Gilbert down a tiny bit, because he'd laughed like that before, and it had been when he found something slightly outrageous.

"I'm not going to kill you." East promised as he put the key in the lock to a door. Still worried, Gilbert was still weary, still hesitant and doubtful that his life wouldn't be terminated in a few minutes time. Opening the door, East pulled Gilbert through the threshold, and into the house. "In fact, I'm going to awesomely help the un-awesome you with your broken wrist."

Gilbert nodded in understanding. East turned on the lights as he walked through the house – which seemed a whole lot more like a mansion to Gilbert's eyes – all the way to the kitchen. As soon as they were in the kitchen, East pushed Gilbert into a seat at the kitchen table. With the lights on, Gilbert could see just how much East looked like him; they looked like they were clones.

"My bruder is working upstairs," East explained as he retrieved a first aid kit from the cupboard, and a bag of peas from the refrigerator. "Don't disturb him; I doubt he wouldn't take to you as kindly as I have."

Gilbert wanted to point out that East hadn't exactly been very kind to him at all, but once again, bit down on his tongue to refrain from speaking. Instead he asked, "Don't you need to treat your nose, it's broken isn't it?"

Turning back to him, East froze, before shaking his head.

"Nah, no need," East replied, "I'm already pretty much healed. We nations heal pretty fast you know."

Gilbert looked at East with a confused look that translated to 'no, he did not know that'. East placed the bag of frozen peas on Gilbert's wrist, ignoring the hiss he received.

"You what now?"

"I'm a nation." East explained vaguely, "so I'm pretty much immortal. Broken bones fix themselves quickly, and I don't die. Why? Shouldn't you know that I'm a nation, imitating me and all?"

Gilbert looked up at East with an even more confused look. He couldn't believe what he was hearing at all. This was all too strange – this man was a nation? But people couldn't be nations, it was impossible.

"You're a nation? But nations are a landmass – how can you be a nation? And why do you think I'm imitating you, all I'm doing in Berlin is having a holiday. I don't even know who you are!" Gilbert stressed, watching as East treated his wrist as if he'd done so with millions of others.

East was quiet for a moment, but then his eyes brightened in understanding.

"God... I didn't believe Vati was telling me the truth before – you must be what he was talking about!" East exclaimed. "He told me that every nation has a human counterpart, you must be mine! Vati said that they're like life-long advisors to us nations when we find them... It'd explain why we look so alike, and why you're so confused about who I am!"

God, Gilbert was talking to an insane person. However, he couldn't help but believe what East was saying – the guy had healed a broken bone in the matter of twenty minutes after all, Gilbert was ready to believe anything.

"And who are you?" Gilbert asked, watching his nation counterpart's cheerful smile. The guy seemed to have switched moods automatically upon making his realisation.

"I'm the nation of Prussia," The nation proclaimed straightening up with pride, "and you, Gilbert was it, are my human counterpart!"

* * *

Additional Notes:

_So... the next chapter is up! Poor Gilbert getting his wrist broken by Prussia, Prussia's so mean isn't he? Anyway, during this chapter, the reason Prussia is called 'East' is because that's what Prussia tells Gilbert his name is. _

_The idea of the human counterpart is a human who looks precisely like the country its counterpart is. They're basically advisors who help the nations make decisions regarding their country. However, most times, the human counterpart will never meet the nation it looks like, mostly because they don't know nations exist as people. We'll learn a lot more about human counterparts as we continue throughout the story, and just how the nations affect them._

_I know I said that I'd update in a week or two... but I was just so excited to get this chapter up! So... next update will be within fourteen days at the least._

_Until the next update,_

_Ciao, Mint~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Two_

It took Gilbert a while to understand what Prussia was saying. Confusion riddled his mind, paralysing him for a few minutes, as he blinked blankly at the man in front of him. He shouldn't have believed that the man in front of him was who he claimed to be, but he did. He was still confused though, and he needed Prussia to clarify everything he'd told him. Lemon tea would have been apprieciated to help Gilbert with the shock, but having lost his voice for a moment, he didn't ask for any. In fact, Gilbert didn't do anything, until Prussia slapped him on the cheek to catch his attention.

Gilbert glowered at the 'un-awesome' actions, but otherwise didn't mention that he'd just been slapped by the albino.

"So you're a nation?" Gilbert asked, needing the statement to be verified again. While he believed that Prussia was telling the truth - surely no one would give that explanation when they met someone identical to them - he still couldn't quite wrap his head around the possibilities. Prussia nodded, though he looked slightly annoyed at having to answer the same thing twice.

"And I'm your human counterpart?" Gilbert added, earning himself another irritated nod. Gilbert's eyebrows furrowed together and he sat quietly for a moment, cradling his broken wrist to his stomach. "And you're the nation of Prussia?"

This time, Prussia wasn't quite so irritated - instead, he smiled, nodding enthusiastically as he stuck his chest out in pride. "Ja." He replied.

Gilbert sat silently, thinking over what he'd learnt. Prussia went to the fridge, pulling out two bottles of apple juice. He threw one over at Gilbert, but having not seen it, the bottle simply bounced off of Gilbert's shoulder. The nation sent a look of disbelief at his human counterpart, followed by a shake of his head, but he didn't say anything. As he picked the bottle from the floor, Gilbert placed it on the table, nodding in thanks.

Prussia shrugged his shoulders, before sitting down on the chair opposite Gilbert.

"I don't get it." Gilbert admitted, passing his bottle over to Prussia to open. How had the nation expected him to open the bottle with a broken wrist? Prussia was opening the bottle when he added, "I'm not even Prussian."

Prussia passed the undone bottle over to Gilbert, shrugging his own shoulders, "you're obviously not awesome enough to be Prussian."

Gilbert took a sip from his drink, watching the man as he tapped on the table. Already annoyed at the irritating taps, he was already half in the mind to order the man to shut up. However, Gilbert refrained from commenting on the tapping instead focusing back on the conversation. "I suppose that must mean that nobody is awesome to be Prussian, seeing as there isn't a country called Prussia anymore - seeing as it was dissolved!"

Prussia grit his teeth together, throwing his bottle cap at Gilbert's head. "Do you want me to break your other wrist?"

Gilbert paled, but otherwise didn't seem very phrased by the threat. "You started it, moron." He shrugged, sticking his tongue out at the Prussian childishly. Prussia glared for a moment, before letting out a short laugh, some of his apple juice dribbling down his chin. He quickly wiped it away.

"I like you, you've got sass." Prussia spoke. For a moment, Gilbert wanted to tell him that they were the same person - mostly - and that he'd have to be likeable because of Prussia's self-love, but instead, he just shrugged. Taking another sip of his apple juice, Gilbert let out a sigh.

"What am I supposed to do as your human counterpart?" The teen asked, hoping that it wouldn't be anything too troublesome.

"I... uh, I don't know really..." Prussia rubbed the back of his neck anxiously as he thought, "you advise me on political matters and stuff I suppose. Make sure I do my job well? But seeing as I work as part of Germany, I don't really need an advisor as such..." Prussia clicked his fingers after a few seconds, "you can go to my meetings so that I don't get piled with too much paperwork!"

Gilbert grimaced; Meetings sounded very boring. He relayed this thought to Prussia, putting the lid loosely over his half empty drink. He also made sure to ask what exactly he'd have to do in a meeting, and what Prussia himself usually did.

"Nothing happens much at those meetings really," Prussia admitted, "England and France argue, America acts egotistical, West - he's my younger bruder - ends up yelling to get everyone's attention, trying to get things done. All you really have to do is show up. When I'm there, I usually just sleep through all of the arguing. But I guess it could be classed as amusing when everyone argues."

Gilbert couldn't really see how arguing was fun to watch, but he just had to take Prussia's word for it. "Fair enough... what will I get out of being your human counterpart. I mean, if I don't get anything, why help?"

Prussia raised his eyebrow at the statement, before letting out a small laugh. "That makes sense. Well... I suppose you'd get loads of privileges... I don't know really... you get to travel around the world for different meetings... loads of things, I never really thought of it like that..."

Gilbert feigned nonchalance, but on the inside he was over joyed with the chance that he'd be able to travel the world. "I guess I could do that, but only because I've got extra time on my hands - it's not like I'm doing it because I want to."

* * *

Additional Notes:

_Quick updates are short I suppose. Anyway, I actually had to make this short because it's a filler of sorts for what's to come later on. I've got an awful lot planned for poor Gilbert, and he's going to dislike most of it. This chapter was a pain to write, because I lost my inspiration for this chapter about a sentence in... _

_Thank you for the reviews/favs/follows that everyone's given me, they make me very happy :D _

_The next update will be up within the next fortnight, so if after that I haven't updated, then feel free to complain to me about it. One question I'd like you to answer (if you want to of course), who do you like more, Gilbert or Prussia? Or do you think they're pretty much the same?_

_Until the next update,_

_ Ciao, Mint~_


	4. Chapter 4

Three

It would have been a great day had Gilbert not been terrified for his life when he'd gone to the kitchen to get some apple juice. The night before – Prussia had insisted Gilbert sleep on the couch until the world meetings started – had consisted of Prussia telling Gilbert stories of his life. Though Gilbert wouldn't admit it, he did find them pretty cool.

The next morning though, had not been as awesome. Well, it had been until Gilbert decided to get some apple juice from the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen he'd been greeted with a heart attack. Three dogs stood in front of him – there was more than one – and Gilbert immediately paled.

He should have probably noticed the dogs the night before, but he'd been in such pain that he hadn't exactly been focusing on his surroundings. The dogs weren't small dogs either, they reached up to his waist. Gilbert thought that they were called Alsatians, (or German Shepherds, he supposed.) Oh, the irony, Gilbert mentally chuckled.

The dogs started barking at him as if they knew he wasn't Prussia. And if Gilbert wasn't mistaken, one of them even appeared to be glaring at him – could dogs even glare? Either way, through his paranoia Gilbert cradled his injured wrist to his chest, making it so that if the dogs decided to 'chow' on his limbs, his wrist wouldn't be the first to get attacked.

Gilbert really didn't like dogs. He glared back at the dog that he swore was glaring at him.

Then, Gilbert was greeted by another heart attack. He was sure that just by staying with Prussia he would go into cardiac arrest at some point. He was sure it was the dogs' fault. His second heart attack had been caused by a loud whistle from behind him.

Had he actually heard the person behind him approaching it might not have been as terrifying, but mein gott, people did not just sneak up on other people for crying out loud. Turning around to look at the person behind him, Gilbert realised that the whistle had caused the obnoxious barking to stop. Though it had left a sort of ringing in his ears.

The person he was greeted with was tall, which blue eyes, and gelled back hair. Unlike Gilbert, and Prussia, he was blonde. Thinking back to the previous night, Gilbert vaguely recalled Prussia telling him about his adventures with his brother West. Or rather, that was what Prussia had said he was called – there wasn't actually a country called 'West'.

The blonde man in front of him, was a description to the person Prussia had described though, so Gilbert dubbed him West. West was taller than him by at least a foot, and if Prussia hadn't explained that West could be pretty laid back at times, Gilbert would have sprinted back down the stairs to Prussia. He paled considerably.

"Bruder," West started. Gilbert noticed that worry on his face, but he didn't quite understand why the man would be worrying. Oh right, he remembered, it was because he was the carbon copy of the man's brother. "Are you alright? You look pale."

Gilbert thought for a moment. Not sure how to respond. Until he realised that he had hesitated earning an even more worried look from West. Being a human counterpart, the albino decided, was going to take a lot of effort.

"I'm an awesome albino." Gilbert stated, forcing himself to smile as he attempted to mimic the way Prussia spoke. "Of course I'm pale."

West sent Gilbert a look that obviously meant something, but Gilbert couldn't decipher it. Instead Gilbert turned to the fridge, pulling the apple juice he'd originally gone to the kitchen to get out of the fridge.

A glance to his right told him that the dogs were watching his every move, almost as if they were stalkers.

When he turned back to look at West, he noticed the older man frowning. Hoping that he hadn't angered the nation, he quickly made his way over to the counter. The dogs' eyes followed him as he moved, much to Gilbert's dismay.

Leaning on the counter and looking at West, Gilbert tried to figure the man out. He could easily figure out that the man was obviously a neat freak, just by how neat his uniform was. He was also strict as well, he could see it in the man's eyes.

"So what's up West?" Gilbert asked, trying to keep himself from glaring at those damned dogs. "Do we have crisps?"

West raised an eyebrow at Gilbert, who tried to act as if it didn't make him feel nervous. He'd have to learn to deal with it, Gilbert decided.

"They're where they always are." West replied, slowly, as if talking to a young child. Compared to the age that West probably was, Gilbert supposed that he probably was a little child. It made being seventeen a bit more saddening. Especially when he'd been told about all the adventures Prussia and West had been on together.

"And… where are they normally kept?" Gilbert asked, raising an eyebrow as he tried to hide his bandaged arm from West, knowing that the latter would only ask questions he'd rather avoid.

West sent an odd look at Gilbert, lifting a hand to point to a cupboard. "Why..?"

Gilbert turned to the cupboard that West had pointed out with a sharp turn. Opening the cupboard, he took out some prawn cocktail flavoured crisps, hoping that he had the same taste buds as his nation counterpart. In retaliation to West's question, he plastered a grin on his face, turning back to his 'brother'. Taking a millisecond to think of a 'Prussia-like' answer, Gilbert replied,

"I don't bother with anything unawesome. Cupboards aren't awesome, thus, I don't remember which one. Most times I guess which is totally awesome."

West didn't seem like he completely believed Gilbert, but he seemed to relax his shoulders slightly. Instead the nation went around doing whatever he'd come into the room. Watching the man go around his tasks, Gilbert noticed the man's slight quirks that Prussia hadn't mentioned. Like how the nation had to flick the tap on and off three times before washing hands.

Eventually, Gilbert's eyes made their way back to the three dogs. Was it normal for such animals to be so obedient and quiet? They were alarming.

"Well West me-thinks the awesomeness that is Prussia will go grace another room with my awesome." Gilbert mimicked, using all of his (scarce) knowledge of Prussia to guide himself through the interaction.

Making his way over the door Gilbert almost made it out of the door without a hitch in the plan. Then, one of the dogs let out a bark, running into him, and therefore knocking him to the ground. Gilbert's wrist almost broke all over again, but this time, Gilbert did a little roll to rid the pressure.

Gilbert was good at sport after all, and had been forced to know how to protect himself.

Standing up quickly, Gilbert glared at the dog, which he was positive now was glaring in return. West was looking at his with a rather confused – yet amused – expression on his face.

As Gilbert left the room, he tried not to mutter obscenities under his breath. It would have been altogether been a good day if he hadn't been terrified for his life because of a stupid animal.

"Fucking dogs…"

* * *

Additional Notes:

_Poor Gilbert, he wasn't expecting either the dogs or Germany :/ I quite like writing Gilbert with a vendetta against dogs, because it shows how Gil and Prussia are different._

_Firstly, I'm sorry if you all wanted me to update sooner, I've just been a tad bit busy with exams and such - Imagine what it'll be like when I have the others in November/June + July. Anyways, there may be a few weeks between chapters, but I'll try and update whenever I get the time._

_Seeing as this is going to be PruCan, I will try and get Canada involved soon, maybe the end of the next chapter - or the one afterwards, but soon I promise. Next chapter should have a world meeting if I don't change my mind._

_A question for those of you that read this; which other Nation's human counterpart do you want in the fic? (Canada is a given obviously.)_

_Until the next update,_

_Ciao, Mint~_


	5. Chapter 5

_Four_

Gilbert wasn't quite so ready to do anything concerning world meetings, but then again, he wasn't really ready to pretend to be Prussia for three days. The trip to America – apparently that's where the trip was being held – was boring, because it took forever, but Gilbert found it amusing that he got to fly in a private jet. He wasn't alone though, as he was flying with West, (who Prussia had only just told him was Germany).

The flight was tense, because Germany looked so stressed that it was terrifying. During the entire trip the German nation was working excessively on his laptop, being the workaholic that Gilbert had learned he was. Gilbert himself didn't do anything else nearly as practical, instead falling asleep for most of the trip and then trying to complete angry birds on Prussia's I-phone.

Prussia hadn't been very happy with giving Gilbert his phone of awesomeness but he'd stated that he didn't want anyone to suspect that Gilbert wasn't the real Prussia. The whole conversation had grated on Gilbert's mind for around ten minutes – he'd grown rather used to his messed up life by now.

What he had not grown used to though, was the idea of having to wear a suit. After all, Gilbert was not someone to dress up just because he had a meeting. It seemed outrageous.

After the plane ride, Gilbert then had to sit through a two hour car journey, where once again he slept and played games on his nation counterpart's phone. Prussia had informed him that he would be sharing a room with another nation, like in all world meetings, and that he'd just have to guess from the accents who it was. (Prussia had also said that if he could, Gilbert should take a picture so that he could tell the latter who it was he was sharing with).

Stepping out of the door to the car at what seemed like three A.M in the morning though, Gilbert didn't necessarily find himself worrying about who exactly he would be sharing a room with. Rather, all he could really worry about was wanting to get some more sleep before he attended his first meeting the next day.

Hopefully no one would notice that he wasn't who he looked like.

Dragging his suitcase behind him – Gilbert was stubborn enough that he wouldn't let any of the staff take his belongings up to his room – Gilbert walked to reception next to his 'brother', so that they could sign in.

Germany and Gilbert left each other's company, both issuing out a sleepy 'good night' as they made their way up to their own rooms. The keys that Gilbert had been passed were for room 304, and opening the door with a yawn, Gilbert let himself inside. Through the darkness, Gilbert saw the two beds, and noticing someone sleeping on one of the beds, he threw himself down on the other, not even bothering to change out of his suit.

* * *

The next morning when he woke up, Gilbert had the sudden urge to throw the alarm clock that was screeching next to his ear at the wall. He didn't want to wake up, the world hated him and wanted him to suffer through a meeting, but the damned alarm clock wouldn't let him sleep.

His roommate let out a yawn, and even with his eyes closed, Gilbert knew that the other nation had sat up from the bed.

"Uh…" His roommate spoke quietly, as if he couldn't speak above a whisper. Gilbert could barely hear the nation over the obnoxious ringing of the alarm clock. That irritated him – he wanted to try and decipher which country he was and how could he without hearing the nation properly?

The clock hit the wall with a _thump, _and then a **crash. **In all of half awakened glory however, Gilbert couldn't bring himself to care about the clock.

"Good morning," Gilbert mumbled into his pillow, telling himself that it would do him no good to stay in bed. He needed to get ready for his meeting after all – god forbid he blow his cover. He opened his eyes bleakly, noticing the suitcase that obviously belonged to his roommate. The suitcase itself was both red and white, with what Gilbert knew was the Canadian flag on it.

Was he sharing a room with the nation Canada?

"M-morning P-Prussia!"

Gilbert looked up from the suitcase to the nation in front of him, intending on berating the nation for stuttering when he was one of the biggest countries in the world, but then he stopped.

"Hi Canada." He whispered, completely awestruck at the person in front of him. The nation – obviously a man despite wavy blonde hair that reached his shoulders – was sat on his own bed looking completely… Gilbert didn't want to think it, but the nation was awesomely hot. Awesomely awesome even.

The nation that Gilbert supposed was Canada smiled softly at Gilbert. Did they know each other? Or well, did Prussia know the other nation?

"You r-remembered who I am." Canada spoke, as he lifted himself off of his bed. "Nobody's ever remembered me before…"

Gilbert was still half asleep, but he sat up anyway. Looking at Canada oddly, he frowned, shrugging his shoulders. "Why wouldn't I remember you? I'm too awesome to forget people!"

Standing up slightly, Gilbert shuffled over to his suitcase, taking out another suit – Prussia had probably expected Gilbert not to change the night before – and he started to walk towards the bathroom. "I'll talk later Canada. And oh, sorry about the clock if it's yours..."

Canada smiled again, "don't worry about it."

Closing the door to the bathroom, Gilbert hoped that Canada hadn't noticed the blush that had been creeping up his neck.

* * *

Additional Notes:

_Once again, I apologise for the shortness of the chapter – but then, let's just say I'm glad that Canada's finally been introduced. Yippee! Anyway, I should get another chapter up this week, if I decide not to be lazy, as it's my week off. Instead of studying for exams, I'm going to try and go on a writing spree!_

_As for the meeting between Canada and Gilbert – Gilbert's seventeen, so I think that he'd find Canada hot, and not know how to deal with it. (But then again, doesn't everyone find Canada hot?)_

_Just to inform some of you – Alfred will be in this fic, and should be introduced within the next few chapters. This goes for his brother Matthew._

_Until the next update,_

_Ciao, Mint~_


	6. Chapter 6

Five

By the time Gilbert walked into the conference room, he was fully anticipating the moment he could lay his eyes on Canada again. In his head he could already imagine the blonde's shy smile and the shine in his violet eyes - and _mein gott _how could someone be so sexy and cute at the same time?

Sitting down at the seat Prussia had told him to sit at, Gilbert turned his (Prussia's) phone on silent, leaning back in his chair. Was it wrong for him to already feel bored with his meeting? Prussia had told him that he'd have to pay attention to learn which country was which, but Gilbert figured that it wouldn't take much work, especially with Prussia's description of an 'usual' meeting.

America - Gilbert was guessing he was America from the man's obnoxiously loud accent - opened the meeting with a rather sloppy start. Gilbert had to resist throwing his pen at the nation when he claimed that a genetically modified superhero could be built to protect the world from global warming. This one statement caused a spiral of reactions to occur within seconds.

England, (Prussia had warned him to beware the Englishman with caterpillar eyebrows), claimed that America was a moron for thinking such a method could resolve the problem of global warming. This caused several other nations to either agree or disagree with the British nation. However, Gilbert noticed that a blonde haired nation claimed both sides of the argument was stupid.

Gilbert assumed that nation was France.

From stories that he'd heard from Prussia, Gilbert was one hundred percent sure that this argument happened regularly. One look to his right only added to his idea. West was already gritting his teeth in a stressed manner, causing Gilbert to blink. The nation of Germany was usually very laid back when he had a day off from work.

The albino came to a quick agreement in his head that this type of meeting had to stop immediately - he'd rather not have to listen to West shouting at everyone to shut up. One look down the table to where Canada was sat, caused Gilbert's hands to ball into fists. The Canadian nation was just staring at everyone around the table as if he was wishing to leave already.

Gilbert really didn't want Canada to leave. What he did want though, was to get the meeting running smoothly.

"Uh..." Gilbert didn't really know what to say though to get everything running smoothly again. For a moment, he sat quietly, simply watching as West grew more annoyed at all the nations arguing. Pressured to say something, Gilbert quickly stood up from his seat, blinking once again as the quieter nations started to stare at him.

"Bruder... what are you doing?" West asked as Gilbert gained more and more spectators. Knowing that his nation counterpart hadn't talked in any meetings since his dissolution, Gilbert smirked when he realised his actions were obviously strange. West fell silent when Gilbert sent him a look.

Clearing his throat when he realised that there were only about five nations who hadn't noticed him, Gilbert waited until the conference room was silent before he spoke. When he opened his mouth, Gilbert focused on America.

"I believe America," Gilbert started, "that you were telling us about your theory on reducing the un-awesome effects of global warming."

America nodded, his face expressing his confusion. Gilbert quickly raked his brain for stories Prussia had told him about America - hadn't he said that the nation thought of himself as 'the hero?' It certainly made sense for him to be rambling about creating a hero to save the world, if he was obsessed with them...

"You're creating a hero was... interesting... to hear about." Gilbert continued, trying not to laugh as he heard West snort from beside him. "But I don't quite understand. I thought you were meant to be this awesome hero, and now you're trying to pile the work on some genetically made super-hero? That's not very awesome."

America opened his mouth to protest, but the looks he received from other nations caused him to close it. Many other nations present were looking at Gilbert, waiting for him to continue.

"If you're the hero, you would come up with your own awesome ideas to stop global warming, right? Like... maybe you could team together with other countries and start an awesome ten year plan to lower the levels of Carbon Dioxide being emitted into the atmosphere by focusing more on getting people to use public transport and not cars all the time..." Many of the nations watched Gilbert with slightly confused, shocked eyes. "...I guess that would help with lowering car accidents and traffic problems as well..."

Looking back down the table at Canada, Gilbert couldn't help but feel pride swelling in his stomach as he noticed the smile on the Nations face. However, when Gilbert turned back to the other nations, he couldn't help but feel slightly awkward at their blank looks. Feeling an embarrassed blush creep up his neck, the albino lowered himself back into his seat, wishing desperately for the meeting to end.

The entire conference room was silent for a moment, until finally one of the nations nodded.

"I never thought I'd agree with the arrogant sod, but he's got a point." Gilbert noticed that it was England who had broken the silence, and he was instantly very glad that the Brit had. Apparently the Island nation had been one of Prussia's drinking buddies before a falling out, but Gilbert couldn't find anything moderately wrong with the man. Other than the fact he'd just openly called the seventeen year old a 'sod', whatever that meant.

From that point most of the other nations agreed with Gilbert's statement, even if many of them didn't look very glad to do such a thing. Sitting back in his seat, Gilbert didn't relatively care what the others thought, though he did find himself smiling when Canada nodded in agreement, saying something that he couldn't quite hear.

As soon as America called for the meeting to be put on hold for an hour, Gilbert jumped up on his feet, glad to stretch his legs. He'd never stayed sat down for so long, (other than the plane ride, but that didn't _really _count). Noticing Canada gathering his notebook together, Gilbert couldn't help but make his way up to the nation.

He really hoped he wasn't awkward around the Canadian, because that would not be very awesome.

"Hey Canada."

Canada jumped, dropping his notebook in the process. Cursing under his breath and angry for causing such a reaction, Gilbert quickly swiped up the notebook for the blonde, passing it over to him.

"H-hey P-Prussia..."

Damn that stutter was hot; Gilbert had to stop himself from blushing at the sudden thought as it popped into his head.

"So..." The albino didn't know why he'd even come over to speak to Canada. "Want to get a bite to eat, with me, or something?"

Truthfully Gilbert wanted to hit his own head again the wall for sounding so stupid. However, instead he stayed firmly planted to where he was stood, waiting for Canada to give a reply. Gilbert had to resist the urge to hug the nation afterwards, when he received a shy smile.

"Y-yeah, that sounds c-cool."

* * *

Additional Notes:

_Hey guys... I would have uploaded last week, but well... I had three exams last week, one this morning and then another tomorrow... I didn't actually start writing this until yesterday, so many apologies for taking so long to update. More Canada and Gilbert bonding!_

_World conferences are not something I enjoy writing, so I pretty much wrote it with what I believe is logical thinking. Next chapter Gilbert will be hearing from Prussia, who has a nice little surprise for his human counterpart. (If any of you can guess what the surprise is, then I'll write you a one-shot on any characters you'd like :D)_

_Anyways, the question still stands if you haven't answered it, which Human counterpart's do you want to see in this fic? A question for those who have answered the above question, which Human counterparts DON'T you want to see?_

_That's about all from me. Until next time,_

_Ciao, Mint~_


End file.
